A Kalos Surprise
by BlackRubyADV
Summary: While traveling to the Lumiose Conference, Ash and co run into a young teenage girl by the name of Sapphire. Ash seems to know her, but not her. Who is this person and why does Ash seem to know her? Read and find out.. Advanceshipping. I don't own Pokémon. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Kalos, an amazing region where many people like us live and enjoy life as we know it. Especially our hero, Ash Ketchum and his friends Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena. The gang is on their way to Lumiose City where the Lumiose Conference will be held.

"Oh man! I can't wait to enter! yelled Ash. "Just imagine all the strong trainers I'll have go up against."

"To think you have all eight badges already is amazing, Ash." said Clemont.

"Yeah, feels like just yesterday you were going up against Viola and her bug types." added Serena.

"Well, Ash, you better be ready because everyone there is going to be super duper strong!" exclaimed Bonnie with a giant smile.

"Yeah, no kidding." replied Ash. "But I have the confidence that my Pokémon will try their hardest just like how they did before with all the Gyms." finished Ash.

"Pika pika" Pikachu cheerfully agreed.

As the gang continued their way to Lumiose City they didn't realize they were being watched by a 6 gleaming eyes nearby in the bushes.

"Well the twerp sure seems cheerful today." said a woman with long red hair.

"Yeah well, he is competing in the Lumiose Conference remember?" asked a man with blue short hair.

"Will you two nimrods be quite! I'm trying to listen in on what they're saying." replied a feline Pokémon by the name of Meowth.

As the three, well mainly Meowth, continued to listen in what our heroes were talking about they couldn't help but notice Ash holding something in his right hand.

"Do you two see what I see?" asked the man with blue hair.

"Yeah, James. The main twerp is holding something right?" replied the woman with the long red hair.

That's right, Jessie. And if my vision is still top notch, I'll say that looks like a ribbon, well half of one anyways." informed James.

"You don't think dat could be the twerp's half ribbon he won with that twerpette back at Hoenn, right?" asked Meowth.

"Only one way to find out." said Jessie as she suddenly stood up and proceeded to walk out of the bushes they were hiding in. "Time to do what we do best." she finished with a smirk.

"So Ash, who are you gonna use for the tournament?" asked Clemont. He was 'inventing' something while keeping his eyes on whatever he was building.

"Well, Greninja is definitely participating as well as Pikachu. Greninja because we mastered our secret or whatever it is we have. Pikachu... well Pikachu is my best friend, obviously he's going to battle! Talonflame and Hawlucha, too. Oh, and Noivern will definitely come in handy in sticky situations. Now for my last member of my team... I don't know." finished Ash.

"What do you mean, Ash?" this time it was Serena who asked the question Clemont was gonna ask.

"Well you see, I don't really know who I'm going to choose for my final Pokémon. I really only have Greninja, Pikachu, Talonflame, Hawlucha, and Noivern. Heh, maybe I'll just ask Professor Oak if I can receive one of my Pokémon from his ranch." replied Ash.

Just as they were about to cross into Lumiose City three figures, one smaller than the other two, jumped a couple feet in front of them, blocking their path. The gang were shocked to say the least.

"Prepare for trouble-" Jessie began before she was cut off by Meowth. "Listen, twerp, we ain't here ta fight. We just want ta ask a question alright?"

"How dare you cut me off like that! I was beginning to say our motto!" Jessie exclaimed glaring at Meowth. Meowth simply flashed his claws at her showing he was serious. Jessie immediately shut her mouth.

"As I was saying, we're just here to ask a question. Is that okay with you?" asked Meowth.

Ash overcame his shock after Meowth asked him the question. "Um, sure I guess." said Ash confused by the Rocket trios behavior, mainly Meowth.

"We just wanted to know what your holding there in your right hand. Looks like a half ribbon to me. Is it the same one you share with the twerpette?" asked Meowth.

Ash suddenly had a distant face expression as he remembered all the good memories with the certain 'twerpette' they were referring too. Finally, after two minutes, he finally answered, "Yes, Meowth. This is the same ribbon me and May won back at Terrocatta town. I always have it with me to give good luck in battles." said Ash. "It's also my most prized possession." muttered Ash, no one heard what he said except for Serena who had a curious face expression.

Meowth smirked when he got his answer he was looking for. "I knew it. To think you actually carry that junk around everywhere you g-" Meowth was gonna finish, but was interrupted by a rather angry Ash.

"This is not a piece of junk! This is something a friend shares with me, it's not a piece of junk, crap, or anything related to that! Okay?!" yelled Ash.

Jessie, James, and Me with were all shocked at Ash's outburst so they calmly listed their hands and replied in unison, "Got it. Won't happen again." They didn't want to know what Ash would do to them if they were to make fun of the apparently precious item.

James thought now was the time to bail before things got worse. "Anyways, guys I think we should go." Jessie and Meowth nodded, agreeing that now was a good time to leave. "Thanks for answering our question, twerp."

"Whatever." It wasn't that Ash was mad, just annoyed that they would dare call his most precious item junk. "Just don't let me hear you make fun of this ribbon OR May, got it?"

The trio nodded and with that they walked away towards the seemingly vacant road.

There was silence for a minute and a half until finally Serena spoke. "Um, Ash?"

"Yeah" replied Ash looking at his ribbon in his hand. Serena was a little hesitant to ask but did anyways. "Who's May, if you don't mind me asking."

Ash smiled while he turned and looked at them; a warm smile on his face.

"Well..."

 **And that's that! I hope you enjoyed my first story here on Fan fiction. :) This is an Advance shipping story, so if you don't like it simply leave this story. If not and you want to give a chance then I appreciate it greatly! Please review and send me criticism, but please no flames. :( Anyways, thanks again for reading my story I'll get started on chapter 2 tomorrow and I'll upload it if I get one review. ;) Thanks again and bye! See you next chapter hopefully.**

 **-BlackRubyADV**


	2. Memory Lane

As the gang continued to the Lumiose Conference, they stopped by the pokémon center. On the way, Ash told everyone how he met May and how their journey went through the Hoenn region.

"So let me get this straight" said Clemont. "You met May on your first day in Hoenn to participate in the league, which was also the day she started her journey."

"That's right, Clemont." replied Ash. He was eating a bowl of ramen with several other empty bowls aside and other sweets, mainly cake. Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont were still surprised Ash could eat so much and still be in shape. He swallowed and continued, "She was on her way to choose her starter, which was a Torchic."

Serena and Bonnie were listening to the conversation in silence curious about how Ash met this 'May' person. While this was going on, Pikachu was happily nibbling on the tip of a ketchup bottle.

"Mhm. And you were trying to help Pikachu because he was sick, right?" asked Clemont. "You also said you had to call Professor Oak to know where Professor Birch's lab was right?"

Ash just finished his fourth bowl of ramen when he continued, "Right again, Clemont, I was so anxious in getting Pikachu safe so I called Professor Oak to tell me where Professor Birch's lab was exactly. After he told me, I called Professor Birch and told him about my emergency. He quickly got there and we were practically racing to his lab. On the way he told me he was expecting someone there who was starting her journey..."

"That was May, right?" interrupted Clemont. After realizing he cut Ash off, he quickly apologized, "Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt." He sweatdropped.

After seeing Clemont apologize, Ash quickly reassured him. "That's okay, Clemont, no need to apologize." he said with a smile. "But you're right. That was May who Birch was referring to. Anyway, where was I. Oh right, we got there in time to find out Pikachu was overcharged with electric power. (Am I right?). We were gonna help him, but he suddenly stood up and jumped out the window running into the woods."

"Wow, really?" asked Bonnie, who was now worried about what was going on with Pikachu. She knew Pikachu was alright now, but she still wanted to know what happened even though Ash was getting to that part.

"Yeah, he was scared and confused. Scared cause he didn't know what was happening to him." Ash said. He looked at Pikachu and smiled at him while Pikachu smiled brightly at him. "He was confused because when he saw me, he attacked me..." Everyone gasped at this, while Pikachu had a sad expression. Ash saw this and reassured him, "Its alright, Pikachu. You were just confused like I said. You didn't mean it." said Ash with a reassuring smile. Pikachu smiled brightly and jumped into Ash's arms. "Anyway, after he attacked me, he ran to the edge of a cliff. He stood there for a second when he suddenly jumped." Everyone gasped, thinking how Pikachu was able to survive. "I ran and jumped as well..."

"What!?" everyone yelled. They were surprised, confused, shocked, and angry at him for even doing such a stupid thing, but they soon realized that Pikachu meant a lot to Ash and he would do anything to keep Pikachu safe. So jumping off a cliff in order to save Pikachu made a little sense. 'Still, it was a foolish thing to do' they all thought.

After everyone calmed down, Ash, continued, "Hehe, yeah, I jumped. I had to! Pikachu jumped off a cliff for crying out loud, I wasn't gonna stand there and listen for the splat that would've echoed throughout the woods. Anyways, I jumped and when I caught him I grabbed a branch that was sticking out from the side. I held on for a couple of seconds when I heard Professor Birch call out my name."

"He threw down a rope after making sure we were alright and started pulling us up. While pulling me and Pikachu up, he started biting my hand, really hard, but I ignored it and comforted him by telling him that everything will be okay and that he was safe." Ash once again looked at Pikachu in his arms and smiled softly to his starter and best friend. He looked back at his friends and continued, "After pulling us up, did I finally saw May. She was wearing a red T-shirt, dark blue bike shorts, white skirt, red and yellow sneakers, and her signature clothing was her red bandanna with a white pokéball symbol." Ash was surprised he knew what May was wearing when the incident happened nearly 3 years ago. Ash suddenly had a sad expression on his face as he realized that the last time they saw each other was 2 years ago.

Everyone saw Ash's sudden fallen expression, but Serena was the one to speak up, "What's wrong, Ash? You seem sad."

Ash dug into his backpack and brought out his most prized possession, his half of the Terracotta ribbon. He stared at it with a distant look, remembering all of the amazing memories he shared with the other person who held the other half.

Clemont, Serena, and Bonnie were confused as to why Ash was staring at the half ribbon. Bonnie finally asked, "Hey, Ash, are you gonna tell us what that ribbon is already!" she pouted, annoyed that Ash was taking forever staring at it.

Ash finally snapped out of his stupor and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. "Sorry, guys. Started walking down memory lane for a second there. Um, well, this ribbon..." Ash raised the ribbon to where everyone can get a good view of the item. Right away anyone can tell the ribbon was taken good care of, not a single smudge of dirt, some small scratches, but other than that it was almost new looking. It even glistened when sunlight reflected on it.

"I won it with May in Terracotta Town in Hoenn. There was a contest there and we both participated. Long story short, we both made it to the finals. Surprisingly, I mean, I had no clue in what to do in a contest so I just combined random attacks and it worked, hehe. Anyway, we both gave it our all with me using my Sceptile and May using her newly evolved Blaziken and boy was she strong. Who knew that small, scared, and clumsy Torchic was going to become a powerful Blaziken."

"The final seconds were running out and we launched our final attack, when the dust cleared... we tied." Ash finished. Everyone had their mouth open when Ash told them about the outcome of the battle. Clemont fixed his glasses for no reason and said, "You both tied! Who won the ribbon?" His eyes widened as he connected the dots. "You both got half of the ribbon. That's why you have half, she must have the other, right?" Clement asked.

"That's right! We both knew what to do so I told Sceptile to use leaf blade and cut the ribbon in half." Ash once again stared at the ribbon again as he continued, "This ribbon is a symbol of our friendship and holds our memories we shared during our trip through Hoenn and Kanto." A tear ran down Ash's cheek as he was engulfed in nostalgia. What he would do to travel with her once again.

Serena was gonna ask why Ash was crying when the Pokémon Center's doors slid open revealing two female teenagers. They both looked around for a second before finally spotting Nurse Joy at the front desk. They both looked like normal trainers if it weren't for the fact that one of them was wearing a blue bandana on her head.

Ash was confused as to why no one had said anything so he looked up to see his companions looking behind him. He turned around and his heart stopped. It was her. What was she doing here? Why was she here? And who was she with? Finally he stood up and hurriedly walked towards the front desk.

His friends were confused as to why he suddenly stood up and quickly walk towards the two female teens, but what they did hear was something, or someone that surprised everyone.

"May..."

 **-Authors Notes-**

 **Hey everyone! It's me, BlackRubyADV, and as you can see... I uploaded! Yay! Haha, and man does it feel good. :) I was really surprised and shocked to see all the support I received for this story. I mean really, it really made me happy and it also warmed my heart. :') I can't thank you all enough for all the support and follows and favorites and, and, everything! I'm new and to see all the notifications telling me of new followers and favorites is truly beautiful. This chapter took a long time to write because, 1: School. 2: I kept thinking it wasn't working out so I had to redo everything. I just hope this is okay. And 3: Life. Believe it or not, I have a life :P and friends who I want to hang out with, but now with all the support I'm getting, I think my friends can wait a while. Lol. So yeah, this story lives on and expect more chapters soon. I'm not gonna let AdvanceShipping die out. I also recently bought a PS4, so if anyone wants to play The Last of Us(Which I don't own, Naughty dog does) online, send me a friend request. PSN(GamerTag): BlackRubyADV_PKM. anyway, guys, I need to stop cause this Authors note is getting long. Thank you all so much for your support! I'll see you all soon. Bye!**

-BlackRubyADV


	3. Familiar strangers and some bad news

"May!?" Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie exclaimed, wondering why Ash took off after the two seemingly random strangers. Serena was the first to get up and follow Ash, followed by Bonnie and then Clemont.

The two teenage girls, curios as to why a random boy, who looked to be around the age of 16, yelled out someone's name and looked toward their direction. Their question was solved when said boy stopped in front of them and focused on the girl wearing the blue bandana on her head.

"May, is that you? What are you doing in Kalos? Who's your friend? Did you win any-"

The girl with the blue bandana suddenly raised her hands in order to stop the boys limitless amounts of questions. "Sorry, who are you?" she asked, while her friend stood beside her, clearly confused on the situation taking place in front of her.

Ash was confused, but shrugged it off and said, "May, its me." He was once further more confused at the girls face expression as it held a look of uncomfortableness.

"Um. Listen, I don't know who you are and my name isn't May, its Sapphire. I've never seen you in my life before and right now your really creeping me out. C'mon, Chelsey, let's go." May finished, grabbing her friend, Chelsey's, hand practically dragging her due to Chelsey's confusion on the whole situation that just happened.

Chelsey was finally shaken out of her confusion when the Pokémon Centers doors slid open making a ding sound. She removed her hand from 'Sapphires' grasp and turned toward the confused and worried Ash. "Hello? Are you okay?" She asked.

After hearing Chelsey's voice, Ash came back to his senses and hurried over to Chelsey and 'Sapphire'. Once he reached them, he asked a question that was on his head during his stupor. "Um, yeah, I'm okay, I think. My name is Ash and I'm from Pallet Town." he said finishing his sentence with a smile having his eyes locked on 'Sapphire' who noticed and was getting more and more creeped out by this boy.

Chelsey noticed, but didn't question it. "Well hello, Ash, my names Chelsey and I'm from Eternal city in the Sinnoh region. Nice to meet you, even though you seem to know my friend here." She chuckled.

Ash smiled and replied, "Oh, um, guess not. You see she looks a lot like a friend I used to travel with back when I went through the Hoenn region collecting badges and she reminded me of her. She wore the exact same thing you're wearing, except red" Ash said, nodding his head towards 'Sapphire'. "She even sounds just like her. Hehe." Ash chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

'Sapphire' looked at him for a second, deep in her thoughts. 'He does seem familiar, but I can't seem to remember him. Oh well, not that it matters.' She shrugged it off and grabbed Chelsey's arm and turned around walking out the Pokémon Center's doors. "Well, Ash, I suggest talking to this friend you're mistaking me by. Maybe she changed and looks completely different from me now. Bye, Ash. It was nice, uh, meeting you" She smiled and left out of sight with Chelsey being dragged with her.

Ash stared at the sliding doors they just went through seemingly lost. He snapped out of it when the doors slid shut. "Uh yeah. See ya." He said, even though no one was there. "Maybe I should call her. It has been a while since we last talked" he frowned.,"Actually we haven't even contacted each other at all." He looked towards the phone booths in the corner of the Pokémon center, finally coming up with an answer. "Okay, I'll call her right now and figure out if May isn't Sapphire." He started walking towards the phone booths when he heard his friends calling him.

Serena was the first to get there followed by Bonnie, then Clemont. Serena looked at Ash and asked, "What happened back there, Ash? You looked a lot confused back there and that girl with the blue clothes seemed uncomfortable. Not to mention you suddenly got up and said May out of nowhere. What was that for?" She finished looking at Ash, expecting an answer from him right away.

Ash just ignored her and turned around walking towards the phone booths, "I need to make a quick call. You guys go ahead and book a room for us. I'll be there in a minute." He said. He made it to the the phone booths and sat down. Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont looked at him confused, but shrugged it off. Serena however didn't. She was worried and wanted to find out who Ash was going to call. Clemont was the first to talk after a minute of silence. "Um, well okay. We'll see you later then, Ash. C'mon, Bonnie, let's go."

"Okay" Bonnie replied. Serena walked towards the hall with them but stopped outside of their room. Clemont noticed and asked, "Serena you okay? You seem kinda lost. " Serena flashed a fake smile and replied, " Uh, yeah. Just forgot something back at the lobby. I'll be back in a sec." with that she walked off, leaving a confused Clemont. "What is going on with everyone?" he looked down the hallway to see Serena gone. He shrugged it off and headed inside the room.

Serena sneaked towards the phone booth that Ash was in. Hiding behind a big flower plant. She waited for Ash to call whoever it was he was calling. She needed to know who it was.

Ash punched in the number for the Petalburg Pokémon Center in hopes of getting Norman's phone number. He clicked call and waited. After a small four seconds Nurse Joy picked up and smiled her warm smile she greets everyone with. "Well hello, Ash. Nice seeing you again. My have you've grown" she said looking at him, noticing his handsome face. 'He sure has changed a lot'. She thought with a smirk. Ash smiled at her comment not noticing the meaning behind it. "Thanks Nurse Joy! Yeah, it has been a while. Good to see you're running the Pokémon Center amazingly." Nurse Joy sweat dropped. 'Still as dense as ever. Oh well'. "Yeah I'm doing peachy here with Chansey helping me out." Joy said.

Ash suddenly remembered why he called Nurse Joy and quickly asked," Nurse Joy, do you happen to know the number to Normans home?" Nurse Joy looked at him confused as to why he would ask that. "Um, yeah I do. But why would you want to call his hou- ohhh, I think I know why." She said with a smirk. "You trying to contact a pretty brunette?

Ash blushed and nervously replied, "What, no I just want to see how they're doing. That's it." Ash finished, his blush still there. Nurse Joy simple looked at the corner of the room. "Whatever ever you say lover boy."

Ash was getting impatient and got to the point. "Do you have the number Nurse Joy? I'm kinda in a hurry." he lied. Nurse Joy was really taking her time on giving him the number as she was searching through her pockets really slow. Ash was getting a little annoyed and was deciding if he should ask any of the Nurse Joy's who live near Petalburg. After about a minute of searching, she finally found the number and happily gave it to him.

Ash thanked her and after an exchange of goodbye's, hung up. "Phew. Don't know how much more I could've waited." he looked at the digits printed on a slip of paper and smiled. "Finally I get to know what's been going on with May. I can't help but feel like Sapphire IS May." Ash punched in the numbers and waited anxiously for someone to pick up. 'Why am I so nervous? Is it because I'm finally going to talk to her after years of no contact?' As he was thinking this, someone already picked up and was confused as to why a young teen was just sitting there. "Um, hello? Young man?" the person, a woman, said behind the screen.

Ash snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a soft voice coming from the video phones. He realized it was May's mom. Age sure took a hold of her as a couple of wrinkles could be seen, but she still looked as beautiful as ever. Ash smiled as he looked at the woman. "Hi, Caroline! How are you? It's been a while. Hehe. I just wanted to talk to May for a minute if that's okay."

Caroline was confused as to why this boy knew her and her daughter. That was until she realized the z marks on his cheeks. She gasped at the realization. "Ash is that you? Goodness how've you've grown. I did not notice you for a second there. I'm good thank you. Been keeping tidy around the house and welcoming Norman home with a delicious dinner after his matches with opponents." she smiled, but right after, frowned at the third question. "Um, May isn't here right now" she looked completely depressed even though just a second ago she was smiling and happy.

"Not here? What do you mean Mrs. Maple?" Ash asked. 'What does she mean "not there"? Did she go out on another journey already?' Caroline simply looked at the boy with pity. She could already see the confused, then sad expression he'll get when she tells him the news.

She waited as a few tears started to slowly slide down her cheeks. "Ash." She couldn't do this, but she needed to. He had to know. He was after all her best friend. "May isn't here right now because.."

'Because what?!' Ash shouted in his head. What was so bad about May not being there that made Caroline upset. 'She's just out on another journey, right?'

Finally he got his answer, but it wasn't what he was expecting.

"Ash. May got into an accident"

 **Hi everyone! Hehe. *Sighs* I know I haven't updated this in a minute, but I just couldn't help it. I made so many mistakes that I had to go back and fix them. Not to mentioned writer's block. Pain in the ass that writer's block is. But hey, at least I finally updated with a brand new chapter, I wonder how Ash is taking the news. Anyway, I just wanted to thank everyone who still follows this story and to those who favorited. It keeps me going, I just still can't believe I got so much support in this. Ima get started on the next chapter and hopefully update a lot sooner this time. :)**

 **I also wanted to say that I've come up with some ideas that might be interesting. As soon as I find out how to make a poll I'll put the summaries in my Bio. I will drop a spoiler however in my Bio, so if you want to go check that out, go to my Bio where I have nothing on there. Seriously, nothing's on there.**

 **Another thing. I'm extremely sad to see almost no Advanceshipping stories coming out. I update the page every day, but a story or an updated chapter comes out like 1 week after. It's really really sad for me; and other Advanceshippers to see no Advanceshipping fics on this site. Don't get me wrong, there's a bunch of them on this site, but I'm talking about new one's. Lots of amazing writers have either stopped writing or moved to Amourshipping due to Serena's canon feelings. It's heartbreaking for me because I was introduced to Advanceshipping by you guys, the fans. Still can't believe I accidentally stumbled across an Advanceshipping video and found "If you could see me now", an amazing Advanceshipping fic by the way. After that, I've been a huge Advanceshipper and I'd like to thank them for leading me here. It's just sad to see Advanceshipping dying here on Fanfiction. Really sad. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed this chapter and leave a review. I'd gladly appreciate it. Oh! One more thing, if the characters act a little OOC then I'm sorry, I'm a begginer and trying to learn everything about writing a good fic. Bye everyone! See you in the next chapter.**

 **-BlackRubyADV**


	4. The Truth

"What?" Ash said with a blank face. 'May's been in an accident?' His heart was beating fast and worry began to sink in. 'How?' He couldn't believe this. May was in an accident. He just couldn't. His worry became even worse when he saw the woman in front of him completely distraught. The entire time he didn't notice he had his fists clenched tight. His knuckles becoming numb and pale.

Caroline couldn't have imagined the expression Ash had. Sure she knew he was gonna be upset, but right now he looked like he could explode into an emotional fit. She had to this though, she kept thinking to herself. As her best friend, he had to know. After she got a hold of herself, she continued, "Yes, Ash." 'His eyes. He's really worried' she thought to herself. His eyes were wide, completely shocked and worried. She continued while looking down at the desk the videophone was placed on. "She was in an accident in Johto while traveling with her friends." She took a quick glance at Ash and noticed he was completely listening to her, as if nothing around him existed, but him and her. She gave a small smile and decided to just tell him everything. "Everything was great, except for one thing, well 'someone', to be more specific. He wouldn't leave her alone, Ash. He kept following her everyone, including when she had to use the bathroom. He'll just wait outside, like a complete creep. He'll ask her out and she'd say no, but he wouldn't take the hint. Everyday he would just ask her and every time she'll respond with an annoyed no. She was becoming more and more frustrated with the boy as time went by." By now, Caroline was no longer upset, but angry. She clearly didn't like this boy one bit. Ash was feeling the same. His face showed complete anger. His eyebrows were furrowed and was clenching his teeth. She could almost hear the grinding they made.

Ash was angry, so angry. Some boy was harassing her and wouldn't stop. 'Did anyone bother to help her? She was being harassed and no one tried to help?!' He thought. He was getting more and more angry the more he thought about the situation she have had to go through.

He was so close to snapping.

Caroline was starting to become scared of Ash. She only saw anger. Anger she never saw on Ash before. The way he looked put fear into her. "One day, she had enough." She had a grim expression on her face, remembering what had happened on that day. "She woke to see him waiting for her in the Pokémon Center's cafeteria. Like everyday, he asked her out. This time, though, he walked away, without saying anything. Such as a protest. Anyway, she was surprised, but happy to see him finally leave for once. That that didn't last long, though. About 2 hours later he was at it again. May became so angry that she stood up in front of his face and shouted to her alone and that she would be traveling alone from then on. The boy became furious, as her friends told me, and grabbed her arm yelling that he would take her out on a date, whether she wanted or not. He pulled her outside when she bit on his hand to let go of her. She started running, completely scared of the boy" Caroline was once again in tears. This was the part she hated the most. Ash just stood there, head down. His hair covering his eyes. Fists and teeth still clenched. "He chased after her and grabbed her arm once again. They were in Goldenrod city and were in the middle of a busy intersection. She tried to push him off her, but he was resistant. He finally had enough and pushed her. She didn't expect that and tripped on a slightly bigger concrete sidewalk." Caroline locked at Ash, still looking down at this hands. "She was hit by a passing car..."

Ash froze. Everything around him stopped. Nothing was heard around him. Pitch black darkness surrounded him. "She was hit by a passing car..." He kept repeating the words in his head. 'No way.' He thought. 'There's just no way!' He shouted at himself. 'That boy caused her to get hit by a car! He suddenly realized something. "Is she..." He said quietly. Still keeping his gaze at his hands.

Caroline couldn't help, but cry even more. "Yes, she's okay, but-" she stopped. This was too painful. She had to keep going though. "She was in a coma for about a month until she finally woke. She wasn't my baby girl anymore. She lost all her memories, Ash. Everything, including her journey through Hoenn, Kanto, and Johto. Luckily, she still remembered her parents, but not Max. He was devastated. She was uncomfortable around him so she decided to go on a journey to compete on Contests. Guess she still remembered her love for Contests. She left the next day and we haven't heard from her since. A nurse Joy from Kalos told me that May told her to call me and say she was alright, but that's about it." She finished. He looked at Ash and what she saw broke her heart. He was crying.

"Does she remember me?" Ash asked. "Please, does she still remember me?" He hoped she did, but if she couldn't even remember her own brother, what made it possible for her to remember him.

Caroling sadly shook her head and said, "I'm sorry, Ash, but no. She doesn't remember anyone, but me and Norman."

Ash looked at his hands again and started shaking uncontrollably with a couple of sobs here and there. Caroline could only watch as Ash emotionally cried. Ash suddenly stopped and started shaking again, but not as bad as he was a second ago and he wasn't shaking because of sadness, but because of anger. Rage. He needed to know who this boy was. "Who was it?" He said in cold dark voice. "Who caused her accident?"

Caroline didn't know the boy's name, but the witnesses who were there said that he had distinct color for his hair. "I don't know his name, but he had green hair-" Caroline stopped and gasped as she saw Ash. He had a look on his eyes. A look of pure hatred. She moved her hand in front of her mouth became frightened beyond compare. "I-I have to go, Ash. I'm sorry about everything, but I figured you needed to know. I'm sorry. Bye" she hung up and leaned back towards her chair. She knew something happened to Ash there and she knew it wasn't good.

Silence filled the space around Ash with only the sounds of passerby's minding their own businesses, not knowing how the boy sitting in the corner by the videophones was feeling. Ash just sat there; his hair covering his eyes. After a moment he finally made a movement, small, but something. He slowly began to clench his teeth and tighten his fist. He was in disbelief. How? How could he? These were the questions he asked himself as well. He always thought Drew was a pain in the ass, but this was taking it too far. He put May, his best friend, in danger and lost her memories because of it. His eyes widened. 'Where is she now!?' He suddenly began punching in the number for Norman's home again and waited impatiently. When he saw the still saddened woman on the other end he quickly shot her his question. "Caroline where is she now!? Please." He asked with complete worry in his voice.

After recovering from Ash's pleading question, Caroline answered the poor boy, "She's on a journey through Kalos. Apparently, there's these contest-like events called showcases in which a female-"

"I know what showcases are. One of my friends here participates in them," he said quickly. "So she's here in Kalos. He mutters to himself. 'That means Sapphire is May. That has to be it!' He looked up at Caroline and thanked her for help.

After an exchange of hellos and take cares, Ash hung up. He leaned back and let out a heavy sigh. So much had happened that day and all he wanted was to sleep in nice comfy bed that the Pokécenter had to offer.

Before he could take one step into the dark hallway and into his room, he saw a lock of golden honey blonde hair poking out of a giant plant in the corner of the room; close enough to see the videophones, but not enough to hear what had been said.

When Ash saw Serena he simply shook his head lightly and said, "You can cone out now, Serena. I've finished using the videophone," he smiled and grew confused "what were doing hiding behind this big plant?" He asked.

Serena's cheeks grew a small tint of pink before looking down at her feet and replying, "I was just worried about you. You ignored our questions and then you walked away saying you needed to call someone. It was pretty strange." She said while she looked up at him with worried and passionate eyes.

Ash have a fake smile and simply waved it off saying it was nothing important and that she shouldn't have to worry about him. Serena knew Ash and also saw right threw his fake smile, but she shrugged it off trusting Ash. "Okay, just don't worry us like that again. Okay, mister." She said in a scolding tone.

Ash nervously rubbed the back of his head and replied, "Yeah, no problem." He smiled warmly.

Serena still held a stern expression on her face, "I'm serious, Ash. If you ever need any help. Me, Clemont, and Bonnie are here for you." She said.

Ash looked at her for a second before smiling a genuine smile and walking towards the room they shared with Bonnie and Clemont. "I'll be sure to warn you guys. Right now I need some sleep," he lowered his head a bit and whispered "I had a long and emotional day today." He began walking down the dark hallway into his room and laying down, fallen asleep almost immediately with one thought going through his head.

'Please be okay, May. I'll find you soon. I promise.' And with that, darkness took over.

There we go, another chapter for all you guys/gals. :) I'm actually sick right now so I'll be able to write more and update more. Isn't that great!? No? Oh, okay. :( Anyway, envoy this chapter and review please. Thank you.

-BlackRubyADV


	5. Hiatus Announcement

**Hello everyone! I know I know, you all hate me and I don't blame you. I've been gone for a long time without updating 'A Kalos Surprise'. And to be honest with you guys, the reason why I stopped updating that story is because it's a mess. When I first started writing the story I was so excited, but now I look back at it and I think to myself, '** Is that seriously all you can do?' **So I'm going to put this story on hiatus and try and come up with ideas and a decent plot. I've actually already come up with a bunch of ideas and drama for the story but it's still not enough. So while I do that I'm going to be releasing some one-shots to try and keep you guys from getting bored. God knows this site needs more AdvanceShipping fics. So this will be on Hiatus for a while. Sorry everyone, trust me I hate doing this, but I have to in order to make it into a good story. Expect some one-shots soon. Thank you. :)**

 **~BlackRubyADV**

 **Here's the first one-shot I'm releasing…**

"Ash!"

"Ash!"

"ASH!"

"What!?" a teenage boy with auburn hair came out with a toothbrush hanging from the corner of his mouth. Clearly he was annoyed at his girlfriend yelling at him early in the morning. "What is so important that you have you yell at me this early in the morning? Don't you know that my ears are sensitive right now." He loved his girlfriend, but sometimes she could be a pain in the ass.

"Ash, today is the day I win my fifth contest ribbon and I'm running late. I still haven't signed up yet!," the young woman looked at the handsome boy in front of her, ' _Arceus, Ash, you were always excited to get ready in the morning, but lately you've become more lazy.'_ She frowned at this thought. Ever since they've reunited, May's noticed that Ash had been becoming a lot more lazy than when they traveled through Hoenn and Sinnoh. She shook her head and quickly motioned him to hurry up, "I'm going to head down for breakfast. I'll see you there, Ashy!" By the time she finished talking she was already outside the room and rushing towards the cafeteria.

Once Ash heard breakfast he snapped out of his laziness and quickly showered. After putting on some fresh pair of clothes, he also rushed outside towards the cafeteria; although faster than his girlfriend May did.

When he got there, he immediately spotted his beautiful girlfriend munching a browny quickly, like her usual self. He picked up 3 brownies, a bagel, and a load of cupcakes, before walking to the table May was sitting on.

May was sitting alone pondering about her contest coming up soon and couldn't help but feel nervous. Drew was competing in this contest and he was tough competition. She frowned, but quickly replaced it with a smile. Ash was going to be there to cheer for her. As long as Ash is there, she'd have no problem sweeping the floor on Drew. She smirked, ' _Drew will see how strong I am in contests and that Ash's battle style has helped me'_ she smiled softly, ' _Ash is everything to me. Without him, I don't know where I'd be right now'_. Before she can daydream more about her boyfriend, Ash sat down next to her, but not before giving her a quick peck on the cheek. ' _Wow, looks like I taught him well about romance.'_ she giggled. Ash, confused as to why she was laughing, looked at her for a second before asking, "What's so funny, May?"

May smirked before responding, "Nothing. It's just I didn't expect you to kiss me like that out of nowhere." she looked at Ash to see him still confused. She rolled her eyes, ' _Still a little bit dense I see'_. Before Ash can say anything, a green haired coordinator made his way towards their table, his eyes focused on the brunette.

May saw Drew heading towards their table and smiled, "Hey, Drew! Good morning." she said cheerfully. "What are you doing here?" she couldn't help but find it odd that Drew was here. 'Shouldn't he be practicing for the contests?' she thought. Drew simply smiled cooly and leaned on the table opposite of Ash and May.

"Why, I came to see you, May." he was still looking at May and completely ignoring Ash, who was glaring at Drew.

Ash knew Drew was trying to flirt with May. In fact, every boy they've met or passed has tried to flirt with her and Ash never like it one bit. Some would also stare at her feminine features and Ash would become furious, but May always calmed him down and told him that he had no competition and to ignore them. What Drew and everyone they know don't know is that Ash and May's relationship has been kept a secret between them. No one knew they were dating, not even their parents. They didn't want them to overreact on the situation. And both knew May's father would give Ash a hard time if he found out.

"Oh, well it's nice to see you too, Drew." she smiled nervously. She knew about Drew's advances and couldn't help but feel bad for the boy. Here he was trying his hardest to make her like him, but she was already taken. "Are you excited about the contest today?" I sure am!"

Drew simple smirked and replied, "Of course, that fifth ribbon is gonna be all mine. The Grand Festival is gonna be a breeze now that Solidad isn't competing. I still don't know why she stopped." he pondered about the thought before shrugging his shoulders, "Eh, who cares. Less competition now." he looked back at May asking, "How about you May? You ready to get wiped out by me?" he smirked.

May got on a determined look before responding, "You wish! That ribbon is mine and I'm going to be the one winning the Grand Festival. And with Ash there cheering me on, I know I'll win!" she smiled cheerfully looking at her boyfriend who blushed from the comment she said.

Drew simply looked at Ash with an annoyed look on his face. 'Whatever. See you at the contest" before leaving he gave May a rose and winked at her. Ash made a gagging sound, expressing how much Drew's roses disgusted him. May playfully elbowed him and kissed him on the cheek, "You know I love you and only you, right?" she looked at him cutely.

Ash simply smiled softly and responded, "Yeah. I do. And I love you… so much."

Their faces came closer together before sharing a passionate kiss. As long as they were together, nothing can be challenging for them.

Meanwhile a Pikachu was sleeping softly in the Pokecenter's bed. Completely oblivious to his Trainer and his girlfriend walking out the Center's doors.

 **Phew! Done! I know, that ending was extremely cheesy. What did you expect? Well this was the first one-shot of the series that I will start doing. Even though the first one was posted here, the rest will be in another story, well one-shots. Once again I'm sorry everyone who waited patiently for the next chapter. I just need more time to set up a good, decent plot. Thank you all again for your support. :') One-shots coming soon. I'll also be replying to some of your reviews. I know I haven't responded to any of them and I'm sorry. :( Those of you who are guests and want to give me a question be sure to make an account, you don't have too, but in order for me to respond you need an account. Okay, that's it for now. Thank you all again for your support. Goodbye!**

 **~BlackRubyADV**


End file.
